Learning To Love
by ABlazingPhoenix
Summary: The Marriage Law has set in and now Hermione needs to fix a broken Draco, and he needs to fill the void in her life. However it seems that Harry is having a hard time accepting the ruling in his life and tries to fight it. When he does what will happen with Hermione and Draco? Will the Ministry get rid of the law?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay Everyone, I had to change where I was going with this story, due to me rushing it.  
I have updated my summary and Chapters 2, 3, and 4 are still being worked on.  
I hope that everyone likes the changes I have made, and if they don't make sense now, they will!**_

* * *

Draco Lucius Malfoy was no longer the fifteen years old who was arrogant and thought he owned the world. Nor was he the sixteen year old being forced to commit the worst crime possible. He was not even the seventeen year old that was scarred and pulled through the worst parts of a magical war by the Darkest Wizard to ever be known. Now he was a tormented young adult returning to a school he could not stand.

When his mother had been so sick, he had never once thought that her last request was for him to go back to school. It had seemed so absurd. Why would a Malfoy ever think to go back to that Merlin forsaken castle?

In the time since the end of the war, Draco's life had been turned completely around. Not that the time during the war had been any better for him, but since then he had lost his dad mentally and Lucius was still locked away in Azkaban. His mother had tried to be strong, but in the end the depression just over took and she stopped eating. No matter what Draco did, she refused any type of food. He had begged and pleaded with her and all he got was her telling him not to give up on himself.

_"Draco..." Her voice was so weak, and it was breaking his heart. _

_He knelt down next to her and took her hand, looking at her through eyes that were meant to be for an older man. He felt so tired, and not just physically, but mentally as well. He had lost a lot of weight and was maybe one hundred pounds soaking wet._

_"It hurts me to see you in so much pain my son. I need you to know that life is not all bad, and that this will pass."_

_Draco felt as if she was mocking him. How could she say such a thing to him when she was not going to be here to help him?_

_"Why are you leaving me?"_

_Narcissia raised his hand to her chapped lips and kissed it tenderly. She then gazed into his grey, stormy eyes._

"_My son, I love you with all my heart, but it is no longer my time to be here. The only way you will be able to move on, is if you are able to get past the history of your Father and I. I cannot be without him, and he is no longer here with us. He never will be." She took a long slow breath. "But you need to promise me, Draco. Promise me that you will try."_

_He felt five years old as the tears streamed down his face. He didn't know what else to do, or what more he could say to keep her here._

"_Alright, Mother. I promise…"_

_She gave him a faint smile, and turned over to go to sleep. She was weak from no food and pushing herself in convincing her son that he was worth more to her than he would ever know. _

She had passed away the next day. He had felt angry at first, feeling like her death was on his hands. He was angry that he was all alone in a big manor that felt emptier than his heart did. The only thing that kept him going was his promise to his mother.

He had got to work the next day, sending a letter to Professor McGonagall, asking to return with the other seventh years that missed the last year. Then he started going out, buying his robes, gathering his school supplies. He tried to stay busy until he met Zabini to go back to Hogwarts on September first.

So this was going to be the final year of Hogwarts for Draco Malfoy. A part of him had wished he had never promised his mum on her deathbed that he would return. Now he was sitting in the last compartment of the Hogwarts Express. His only companion was Blaise Zabini, his lifelong friend, and the only one to not turn on him in the end.

Draco could see that he was not the same boy he had been all those years ago when he first started school. His parents had raised him to believe he was better than everyone. Even to believe his was the purest of Purebloods. As far as he was concerned now his blood was nothing but the thing that kept him alive, if you could believe that he was alive.

"Really, Mate, you should stop letting the weight of the past bring you down." Blaise told him again.

Draco knew he was killing the mood but he really didn't care. Everyone hated him, and his family name. He had nothing anymore, but an empty Manor, an endless supply of money that he didn't want to spend and a lonely, aching heart.

"I don't know what I am doing here. My mum asked me to return, get my education completed and then find someone to be with, someone who would make me happy. No one wants to be with a Malfoy. Not a single person in that entire school will be glad to see me return and want to give me a chance."

Draco shifted against the window, looking at his dark skinned friend. Blaise looked at his companion sadly, taking in his sunken face, limp hair and frail body. He didn't think that the young Malfoy was even trying to stay alive anymore. He took the opportunity to change the subject.

"My mum's new husband is working with the new Minister, and apparently they have just put the finishing touches on a new law. They are going to make everyone between the ages of 17 and 24 get married and start producing children within the next three years."

Draco's mouth hung open in disbelief while his friend continued with his story.

"They are going to pick our matches for us, using a bonding charm that can seek out who is most compatible with you. They are making a few exceptions for those already in long term relationships, however he said that if the bonding charm reveals that you are not long term compatible then it will choose someone else."

The blonde Slytherin shook his head as his heart sunk. It was bad enough that he was going down with the Malfoy name but to ask some innocent girl to go down with him was a thought that was beginning to haunt him.

"When are they going to launch the new law?"

Blaise looked out the compartment door, acting as if he didn't hear him, glancing at the witch with the food cart who was making her way over to them. He walked over to the door pulling it back to get a few things for the two of them to eat. He returned handing Draco a half of a turkey and cheese sandwich, and a small bowl of potato soup, he watched the pale wizard as he took a bite.

Realizing he was hungry, Draco began to eat and soon they were finished with their small but filling lunch. After a few more moments of silence, the brown eyed boy looked at Draco and answered the question from earlier.

"They are gonna tell us at the welcoming feast and the law will be in effect as of midnight tonight."

Draco sighed as he thought of how much worse it was going to be to prove to a girl that he was worth the second chance, and knowing that she didn't have a say in the matter.

o.O.o

Hermione Granger was not as happy as she pretended to be. She was tired of feeling so alone all the time. She was not able to restore her parent's memories from when she had erased them back when she joined Harry to go look for Horcruxes. She had hunted them down in Australia but there was no way of restoring their memories without causing them to go into memory overload and go insane.

With a heavy heart, Hermione had decided to leave them the way they were, and move on with her life. She was left with the thought that now she had absolutely no family. Although she had many great friends, she would never have her parents back. The ones who read her stories, and tucked her in. She had never felt so lonely in her whole life. She was even lonelier then before her, Harry and Ron had become best friends.

Half way through the summer, she had broken up with Ron. She had tried to make it work with him, but he did not seem like he was into her. She had hoped that he care more about her, but all he really wanted to do was talk about war stories, and his plans to become an Auror. It never escaped Hermione's notice that she was never a part of his future plans.

Harry had done a grand job of comforting her through everything, but Ginny was always with Harry and Hermione didn't want to be anyone's third wheel. She always felt extremely jealous when she saw Harry and Ginny together. It had always seemed like they were destined to be together, however Hermione remembered one day that had been burned into her brain.

"_Hermione?"_

_She looked up from a book she was reading in the garden at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had insisted that everyone stay there the summer before going back to Hogwarts. Harry was walking up to her, a strange look upon his face._

"_Yes, Harry?"_

_He paused before sitting on the ground next to her. He smiled at the thick and rather dusty book in her lap._

"_You know, you look very pretty reading like that."_

_Hermione blushed, but she didn't know why. Harry had been trying to spend a lot of time with her, without Ginny. It should make her feel uncomfortable, because Ginny was her closest girl friend, and Harry is her boyfriend. Instead, she felt flattered._

"_Oh, Harry… I didn't realize you saw me that way…"_

_Harry's face turned pink and he looked down as he picked up a blade of grass._

"_You have no idea how I see you." It was a statement that confused her, and at just that moment, Ginny was out front calling for Harry._

_He sighed before standing and dusting himself off, "See you later…"_

"_Bye…" She whispered, confused by the conversation._

Harry and Hermione had not really talked since that conversation, which was the day before going to Kings Cross.

Hermione was excited to be returning to what would technically be her eighth year at Hogwarts and to be finally completing her wizarding education. Although it was sad to not have her parents see her off, the Weasley's and Harry tried to be there for her so she tried to look on the bright side, so as not to bring everyone down.

She was thinking about what it would be like at Hogwarts with an extra year going to classes when she caught part of what Harry had just told Ron, Ginny and Neville.

"...So Kingsley sent me an owl as a heads up, since he is the new Minister. He said that tonight we will be part of a new law. As of midnight tonight anyone born between 1974 and 1981 will have to get married and have a child within three years' time. Apparently the wizarding community has taken such a hit from both of the Wizarding Wars that they are going to force us to bring up the population."

Ron's face had gone bright red; Ginny took Harry's hand, while Neville just leaned back in his seat.

"How are they going to do that?" Hermione asked as she leaned toward Harry and Ginny to try to wrap her head around the idea.

"They are going to use some type of charm and pair us up with the most compatible person in that age group."

Ginny frowned and looked at the entire room, then turned to Harry and asked the question that was bothering her most.

"What about you and me, Harry?"

Harry put his arm around her and shrugged, "Maybe if we are the most compatible for one another we can stay together."

Hermione shook her head knowing that this was not the right thing to say to the girl he had his arm around. She had noticed though, that when he said it, he had been staring at her firmly, as if there was a reason he thought, or perhaps hoped he was not compatible with the red head girl.

"Harry Potter, are you saying that we are not compatible? Or are you just looking for an out? Because if you are, then I will give you one. We are over!"

Ginny Weasley got up and walked out of the compartment on the train, slamming the door behind her. Harry looked at everyone with a dumbfounded look on his face. Ron snickered at his friend's misfortune while Hermione looked at him sympathetically.

"What did I say?"

"Harry, you know that Ginny has been insecure since the first time you broke it off. She thinks you have been looking for another reason to break it off with her, and the way you said that kind of confirmed her fears."

Harry shook his head at his female best friend; it seemed relieved that Ginny had broken up with him.

"But Hermione, what happens if when they do the charm that we are not able to stay together?"

Hermione did not have an answer for him, but for his sake hoped that Ginny was not his actual match because that would make for a bitter relationship. She got to wondering who her match was while they pulled into the Hogwarts station.

O.o.O

Everyone made it into the castle, and was sitting down. There was a fifth long table at the back of the Great Hall just for the eighth years. The sorting had completed and McGonagall had given the beginning of term speech, now the table was filled with the best foods. Everyone was stuffing their face. Well almost everyone. Hermione had noticed that a certain blonde Slytherin had not touched any food. She also noticed that his usual proper posture was no more and he was slumped forward.

She felt a stab of pity for him, but then turned away when he looked up and met her eyes. She could not imagine what it would be like for someone to have to marry him.

After the dinner, McGonagall asked everyone over the age of seventeen to stay back, so that she and a Minister official could speak with them. Everyone was getting into place, and Hermione felt Harry squeeze in next to her. She turned to him and gave a nervous smile, and Harry winked back. Her stomach turned as the official stood up in front of them and proceeded to explain the new marriage law. It was easy to see that everyone was shocked.

Whispers filled the hall followed with shouts of anger. A few girls burst into tears. Madam Pomfrey was making her way around with a soothing potion to clear everyone's nerves.

"This doesn't have to be all bad, eh?" Harry whispered to Hermione, a little too close to her.

"Now, now... this is for the good of our world. You will be able to say you helped the Wizarding world survive. More than survive, you will help us to thrive...

This is a very ancient law that was created by the Magical Greats of our world. The fear of the magic dying off was too much, and so the young and able were asked to step up and take on this part to help us recover. The way it is done is with a bonding charm, that connects you with another human for all of your lives." He spoke very quickly, nervous of how everyone was going to react, even though they had all had a dose of the soothing potion.

"Now we are going to do the Bonding Charm to see who your matches would be. The sooner you know, the sooner you can get to know one another. You must be married before June 30th of 2000, and must be pregnant by December of 2001. Now if you have a preference for a partner, the spell will recognize this. If you do prefer the same gender, you are your partner must adopt. There were a lot of young children left orphan by the war. That is not to say you cannot find a way to have an offspring of your own, but in the meantime..."

The official cleared his throat as he looked at McGonagall for the go ahead. She had her lips pursed in disgust that the Ministry was playing match maker, but nodded her head. Everyone was looking at the official, numb from the potion and just wanting to get it over with.

"Alright now, I am going to start the charm. The charm will bond you with your match and you will need to go stand beside them."

He closed his eyes and there was a flash of light, then slowly warm glowing bonds grew around everyone.

Draco saw the bond wrapped around his wrist but did not bother to look up and see who his match was. He just sat there, waiting for the screaming. Hermione followed along her bond, slowly tugging and navigating her way through the chaos. She was not expecting it to lead her to Draco Malfoy. Soon she was standing in front of him, and she had to clear her throat to get him to look up.

"Granger?" His voice was barely a whisper and he looked astounded and guilty.

"Erm, yeah... I guess we are bonded..."

She sat down next to him trying to understand the unexpected turn her life was making. The potion was making her head foggy, and she was having a hard time remembering why she didn't want to be with him. It was all too much at this point, and she could tell he was thinking the same things, though she was pleased to see that he was not disgusted with her.

They both watched the madness surround them, laughing at some of the matches and applauding others. Blaise soon walked over to them, eyebrows raised. Draco gave a small grin, and Hermione's eyes widened as Ginny followed with him.

"I see you got you a Gryffindor too, eh mate?"

"Looks that way..."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks, and then looked around for their friends. Hermione smiled when she saw Harry with Daphne Greengrass. She was a pretty decent girl, although she was more of a follower. Harry being a leader would be good for her. Ron was bound to Lavender Brown, then she saw Neville with Hannah Abbott, Seamus and Dean where bonded together. She had to pause at that one. All of a sudden their close friendship made a lot of sense. Justin Finch-Fletchley was paired with a star eyed Luna. Everyone was acting crazy and it made it hard to keep up.

Once the commotion died down, McGonagall gave them some finally instructions.

"Since this is a shock to you all, and you are doing this for the betterment of our world, you will only be required to take four classes this year. This is to give your more time to get to know your companions. As such, you will be sharing a dorm area with your partner." She paused, showing she did not approve. "Please follow the directions on your bondage to locate your rooms, and please remember to respect your castle and set an example for the younger students."

Everyone looked at the bondage and saw the directions. It seems that Harry, Hermione and Ginny would be sharing a common room, along with their Slytherin counter parts. They were located on the second floor, towards the back of the castle. A body of armor guarded the door until given the password, which was "Slyons". When they arrived they found a large common room with a fireplace, already burning. It was decorated in a lovely balance of reds, gold's, greens and slivers. It was very nice and at each wall there was a stair case leading to the couples rooms.

As they looked about the bonds dropped and they were free to be separate. Harry tried to talk to Hermione once they were no longer connected to the other person; however, Draco took Hermione's hand and motioned for her to follow. Concerned she followed and once they were upstairs, he turned to her a distraught look on his face.

"We should talk..."

* * *

_**Okay, mostly the same.  
More backgound on Draco and Hermione.  
Also... seems like something is up with Harry?  
Hmmmmm.**_

_**Please Review and Continue to Read!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter only has a slight change, because I actually really loved the way it was written.**_

_**Please note the changes and continue reading.**_

* * *

"We should talk..."

Hermione nodded and looked at him, waiting for him to continue. She notice how drained he looked. His once pointed face almost seemed to be sagging and his hair had no sheen to it. His robes were way too baggy for him, and she could almost count his ribs. Before she could comment on any of these things, he burst out at her, almost angrily, "I know you don't want to be with me."

She blinked at him, confused at his words. She didn't have much of a choice at this point, so why did he start this conversation out that way.

"What is your problem, Malfoy?"

"I know you hate me. Everyone hates me. I try day after day to forget the past and that stupid War, and now I will have a daily reminder of it when I have to wake up next to you."

Hermione felt a stab of pain and anger as his words slapped at her as if he had hit her. She felt her face flush, frustrated that just a moment ago she had felt bad for him.

"Oh, well that's just rich coming from you with the fact that I will have to carry the name of a family of Death Eaters."

His face paled at the mention of the term of 'Death Eater'. He slumped against the wall, moving his eyes to the floor.

"I didn't have a choice..."

"No one did... So maybe you should get your head out of your pompous arse, and stop throwing a damn pity party. No, you would not have been my first choice, and I think that this law is the stupidest thing ever. But I was willing to look past that, and at least try. You may want to let yourself waste away and be miserable for the rest of your life, but I don't!"

She walked out and slammed the door behind him. Harry was still down in the common room, looking a bit saddened as he stared into the fire place. When he noticed Hermione he gave her a weak smile until he saw that she was in tears.

"What is wrong, Mione?"

"I don't want to be unhappy for the rest of my life..."

Harry opened his arms up to give her a hug. He gave her a tight squeeze while resting his head on the top of her.

"I know what you mean; it seems I lost everything I was hoping for with this damn law. I am glad that Ginny seems to be very happy she is starting new with someone else. Her and Zabini have already hit it off, and went to the Quidditch Pitch to get to know one another."

"Oh, Harry..."

He sighed as he let her go, and sat down on the green couch. He looked deeply into the fire.

"I never thought that I would be stuck with someone I barely knew. I wanted a family with someone who knew me." He looked at her intensely. "I mean someone who really knew me. This law is completely idiotic, and unfair. We saved the Wizarding World and this is how they repay us? They take away our right to choose the ones we spend the rest of our lives with..."

He slammed his fist down on the couch as his eyes searched Hermione's face to see what she was thinking. She moved and sat down next to him, sighing deeply.

"I know what you mean; I never thought that we would be forced to have a family so early on."

"Not just that, do you honestly think you could love children that bare the Malfoy name?"

Harry bit his cheek hoping that she would not give in so easily to being with the boy who had spent their whole school life tormenting them.

Hermione sat there thinking about what Harry had said. She could love any child that came from her, regardless of the name. The main question for her was if she would be able to love their father, or would the family always be estranged.

"Honestly, Harry, it is just too much to take in right now.

o.O.o

Molly Weasley had just laid out the tea and crumpets for her son's visit. She was expecting him at any time to arrive and she wanted everything perfect. After losing one son, she refused to lose another.

Percy had been trying to build up his relationship with his mother for some time now, and he had someone important for her to meet. He arrived at The Burrow and he gave an encouraging smile to a young blonde haired girl. Taking her hand he walked through the front door.

"Mother! Mother, where are you?"

Percy walked into the small but cozy kitchen and found his mother standing over a pot on the stove. She was wearing a lovely purple robe.

"Mum, there you are! I have someone for you to meet."

Mrs. Weasley turned to face her son with a smile on her face. She took in the young woman holding her son's hand. She had bright sea green eyes, a small pink mouth, and she had a rounded face.

"Oh, Perce, who is this?"

"This Audrey, she is my fiancée."

Mrs. Weasley fought to keep the smile on her face, unsure if it was supposed to be a joke or not. Percy had not been dating anyone and now he was showing up with a girl he claimed was his fiancée.

"Very nice to meet you, Audrey. Let me grab another cup for tea."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Please, dear, call me Molly."

Audrey just smiled at her, but Mrs. Weasley could see the doubt in her eyes. As she got everyone set about the table she turned to her son, and began to question her son.

"So how did you two meet?"

"Oh, well Mum, we work together at the Ministry."

"Oh well that's lovely." She took a sip of tea. "How long have you been dating?"

They both looked uncomfortable at the question and that made her very uneasy. It wasn't like her children to keep things from her.

"Since, er, last night?"

Mrs. Weasley detected the question, and frowned. "What do you mean since last night?"

"Well, Mother, we were bonded by the Ministry for the new law. But it really is fantastic because I have fancied Audrey for quite some time now..."

He took her hand in his, but when he turned back to his mother, he saw her face was red. She was clutching at her wand and by the looks of it making herself take deep breaths.

"I thought we were done with the foolishness of doing everything that the Ministry wanted us to do?"

Percy looked from his Mum to Audrey and motioned for her to go into the other room. She was not taking the news at all as he had hoped. After Audrey had gone into the sitting room, he turned back to his mother.

"Mum, did Dad not tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Her voice was shrill and echoed around the room.

"That Minister Kingsley, who was part of the Order, by the way, passed a new law requiring everyone born between the years of 1974 and 1981 to be bonded to their most compatible person, and marry by 2000 and have to be pregnant by 2001."

Mrs. Weasley looked at him unsure of what to say at this point. That meant that all of her children would have to be married and giving her grandchildren. Just as she was about to reply, Authur Weasley came out of the fire place in a flash of green.

"The grate is clogging up again, Molly. Almost got stuck there... Oh, good morning Percy. Nice to see you are here for tea."

Mr. Weasley could sometimes be oblivious to his wife's moods. However, he did notice the young girl sitting quietly in the other room.

"Who is that lovely young lady?"

"That would be your son's fiancée."

""Well, congratulations are in order..."

Mr. Weasley stopped in his tracks at he noticed his wife glaring at him. He looked from his wife to Percy.

"Er, what seems to be the problem here?"

"Dad, did you forget to tell mum that Kingsley passed the new Marriage Law?"

As the realization of the issue dawned on Mr. Weasley his face turned beet red. He had been meaning to tell her but he would always forget when he would come home to work on his toaster.

"Oh, dear, I do believe that I forgot to tell you. I was meaning to..."

"Authur! Are you telling me that you are going to sit by and allow this?"

He frowned at his wife and then to the young lady who was glancing at him nervously.

"I do not understand what the problem is Molly, she seems like a very nice young lady."

"I am not talking about her or even Percy; you seem very lovely, dear!" She called into the next room. "I am talking about the fact that our two youngest children are at Hogwarts, being forced to become engaged to who knows who! What about Ginny and Harry?"

Her face was now a light shade of purple, almost the color of her robes.

"Molly, there is nothing we can do about it. Kingsley and the heads of the Ministry pulled this idea out of an old history manuscript that they found in the Library of Infinite Knowledge. Back centuries ago this is what they required of the young that had survived the war. They needed a way to bring back the population or else the entire Wizard race would die out."

"But Authur, that is so unfair. They should be allowed to fall in love and be with the one they want. Can we, can they not fight this?"

"Unfortunately there is not a way to fight this, it is now the law. And besides, they have been bonded. The effects of the bonding charm cannot be undone. It is the deepest and most powerful of all charms. That is why it was buried away; from now on they will always be in each other's lives. Their futures will always come back together, even if the law could be overridden. There is no going back now."

Molly looked close to tears, but then she looked up and met Audrey's eyes. She felt so guilty about her behavior. She had been unpleasant to the young girl, and it had not been her fault.

"Audrey, dear, please come in here with us, and have a cup of tea. I am sorry for the way I acted; it was just a lot to take in."

She gave the girl a weak smile and Audrey came over and took Mrs. Weasley's in her own. She gave a light tug as she pulled her up from her chair to give her a proper hug.

"It is okay, I understand. I know I would feel the same if I had been bonded to someone other than Percy."

Mrs. Weasley gave her a stronger smile, feeling better, although now dreading writing her kids at Hogwarts.

O.o.O

Ginny and Hermione were on their way to Transfigurations with the rest of the students that the Marriage Law applied to. They were the first ones to the class room. They heard Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout talking and so they stopped just short of the door.

"You know Minerva, this really is a shame. Some of the pairs, it is hard to believe my eyes," Professor Sprout's voice rang out.

"I know, I think the hardest for me is Miss Granger. She has so much potential. I don't know how she will be able to be successful, with Malfoy dragging her down."

Hermione took in a sharp breath, the hurt washing over her. She knew they were not saying it to be hateful, but at the same time she felt mad that they were talking down about Draco. She was torn between her own feelings, knowing she was going to be stuck with him, and the possessive feeling that Draco was hers and no one should be allowed to talk about him like that.

Ginny watched her, her own eyes wide; unsure of what the young Gryffindor was going to do.

Hermione picked her head up and strutted into the room, with Ginny following behind her. The two professors looked at her, with a flicker of nervousness in their eyes.

"So, Ginny how was your night out with Blaise?" Hermione was being loud and was trying to make a point. Ginny understanding what she wanted, answered honestly, and making Hermione feel very appreciative that her friend knew her so well.

"Oh, Hermione! He is I could ever hope for. He is kind, and funny. Also very chivalrous. He held open all of the doors for me." Ginny was gushing and laying it on think but this was exactly what had happened. Zabini was very playful yet gentlemanly with her. "What about you, and Draco? Did you two have a good talk?"

Hermione giggled and flashed a wide smile, "Oh, he is nothing like I had thought. He is extremely clever and sweet. He has changed so much. We talked all night about the war and our future. Honestly at this point I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. He is going to be the best husband, I think I came out better in this arrangement than anyone could have imagined."

At that moment, Draco and Blaise came in. Draco's face was flushed, and Blaise was grinning. He had an 'I told you so' smug look on his face as they made their way to stand next to their bonding partners. Once they were standing next to them, Hermione took Draco's hand and smiled pointedly at the Professors.

Hermione Granger, er, Malfoy was not someone to be pitied.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to the plot change, I feel a little better about this chapter.  
**__**Once again, I didn't change TOO much on this chapter, but I think I added and edited just enough xD**_

* * *

Staying behind after his fight with Granger, he couldn't understand why he felt so bad. He had not meant to hurt her. That did seem to be what happened, though and so he was conflicted. How could she want to be with him?

He had promised his mother that he would settle down, but how could he do that with Granger? After what had happened in the Manor during the war. How could he take her back there to be his wife, and raise a family? It would be almost as if he was mocking her.

Draco stayed up all night thinking about what she had said about wasting away, and how he had pretty much given up on life. The next morning he had found Blaise and asked him what he thought about the fight.

Much to his dismay, Blaise had sided with Granger. They had been walking back from breakfast to get their books to go to Transfiguration.

"Mate, you need to quit being so selfish. It sounds to me like she was going to try to make the best out of these unseen events, and you pretty much told her to bugger off."

Draco sighed, knowing that he was telling the truth but was still unable to let himself be wrong, and so as he was collecting his books he was trying to think of exactly why it would be a bad thing for him to be with Hermione.

Before he was able to tell his best friend exactly why she was going to be the worst thing to ever happen to him, Blaise cut him off.

"Look, Draco, just because almost everyone else in your life abandoned you or mistreated you doesn't mean that she will. You have these huge walls built up in your mind and heart and you refuse to give anyone a chance."

The pale Slytherin took in both his dark friend and his words; no one had ever been so blunt with him. It was a little scary and it shook him that he could read into his soul like that.

"But she as good as told me that she didn't want to be with me..."

"Well, Mate, with the skinny bag of bones you have turned into, I wouldn't want to be with you either." Blaise was joking, but he was also making a point. Draco would have to fix himself or else his life would be miserable forever.

"I know, but I just can't help but feel that there is no point in trying, because no matter what I do, she will always hate me. I will always be that snot nosed brat from third year, who called her a mud-blood."

Draco hung his head in shame as he thought back to that time, while Blaise clapped him on the back with his large hand.

"A lot can change in the time since third year. Give her a chance... Everyone is going to have their ups and downs, but you are with her for life. I mean, I never honestly thought I would go for a red head, but she is just that little spark of fire that lit up my day, just by thinking she is mine now..."

They had been having this conversation on their way to Transfigurations. As they neared the class room they could hear both Ginny and Hermione having a very loud conversation, about them.

As they strained their ears to hear, Blaise was quite pleased to hear Ginny gush over him, and how great she thought he was. Draco was very caught off guard to hear that Hermione believed she had been the luckiest out of everyone, getting bonded to him. He felt his face turn red, and felt a strong twitch deep in his chest. Suddenly he needed to look at her face. He glanced at his fellow Slytherin, who was smugly grinning at him. He bumped his shoulder as they entered the room. No one else noticed that Blaise gave him a slight shove to go stand next to his betrothed.

When Draco made it next to her, she took his hand, smiled at him and then to the professors.

He noticed the older women at the front of the room looked embarrassed and ashamed. She just hung on to him tighter, until Professor Sprout walked out of the room.

"What was that all about?" He whispered to Hermione as McGonagall turned away from the students. Hermione shook her head but gave him a strong smile in return.

Draco tried to keep his head all during Transfiguration, but he could not help but notice the way Hermione was looking at him. He had felt very guilty for the fight the night before and he knew that he was just taking out his fears on her. She had never come back to the room that night and had spent the night on one of the couches in the common room.

Draco took out a bit of parchment, and scribbled across it. He then nonchalantly passed it to Hermione. She glanced down at what he wrote before replying.

_"Why do you keep staring at me?"_

_"Draco, please don't ask me stupid questions."_

He frowned, the warm feeling that he had gotten before walking into the room was ebbing away.

_"I think that we need to get to know one another."_

Hermione read his response and then hummed in unamusement. She was not going to play his games.

_"You made it very clear that you want nothing to do with me."_

He sighed in despair, feeling that he was arguing with a troll.

_"Then what was all of that...nonsense,"_ he crossed out the word nonsense, _"then why were you saying that you were happy with me?"_

She shook her head and then replied with a slight smile.

_"If you want to try, then we can try."_

He gave her a smile and turned back to Professor McGonagall.

o.O.o

Harry was sitting behind Malfoy and Hermione. He had no idea what Malfoy had done to make Hermione's face flush like that. He felt a pang of jealousy at the connection they had. He turned to look at the strawberry blonde next to him, and shook his head.

He did not have any interest in her and had not spoken to her at all since they had become bonded. He did not need her thinking he was interested in her at all. Not when he has his eye on someone else.

Harry gave a loud sigh as he turned away from Greengrass, who was trying to give him goo-goo eyes. He felt like he was going to be sick to his stomach as he glanced at Hermione watching Malfoy.6565

O.o.O

Ginny had just walked into the conjoined common room and saw Daphne sitting in a chair staring into the fire. The strawberry blonde girl seemed to be lost in thought and seemed to be very sad about something.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ginny asked her as she sat in the chair next to her.

"Hmmm?" the quiet girl looked over at her. "I'm alright. Just thinking about how I will never compare to you in his eyes."

The comment made Ginny feel uncomfortable and she didn't know what she was talking about. She looked at the girl, uncertain of how to reply.

"Um, excuse me, but whose eyes?"

"Harry's." She paused eyeing the red head as if she was trying to mock her. "Or do you not know that he is still in love with you."

Ginny frowned at her. She had not given much thought to Harry. Blaise had been being so wonderful that she never thought to her past much.

"Honestly, I had no idea. I broke up with him before the law went into effect."

"Well, all he does is mope over you. He won't even talk to me. It's like I'm the enemy. He isn't mean to me, but I know he doesn't want to be with me."

Ginny nodded slowly, she knew that not everyone would mesh the same way that she and Blaise had. Harry was the type that he needed to get to know the object of his affection. She pondered for a moment before coming up with an idea.

"What if we get him to see you?"

Daphne looked at her, one slim eyebrow raised.

"How are you going to do that?"

Ginny smiled widely, "Simple, we just change his focus. Right now he is living in the past; all we need to do is get him to focus on you."

The girls sat there and hatched a plan for later that evening for Harry and Daphne to have their first date. After all of the details had been planned out, Ginny sought out Ron to get him to talk Harry into the idea of a first date. Once she had left him behind, she found Hermione to tell her that Malfoy and her needed to wait until late to go to their dorm.

Then Ginny sat back and waited for the magic to happen, while holding onto Blaise's hand the whole time.

o.O.o

Ron, with Lavender following close behind him, found Harry walking out on the newly reconstructed Quidditch Pitch. He seemed numb to the coldness of the evening, not wearing a jacket on over his robes.

"Hiya, Harry."

Harry glanced up, barely making eye contact with Ron.

"Hello…" he mumbled back.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing tonight."

Harry looked up at the darkening sky and saw his breath fog his glasses. He didn't care how cold it was, he was glad to not be feeling anything right now. He wanted to be where he felt he had his wits about him. For reason's he couldn't figure out, he was struggling with his feelings. It made him angry, he felt like he was losing a chance to prove himself.

"I love her. I love her, Ron. I. Love. Her."

As he said those words he felt relieved that he had finally said them out loud. He had ignored Daphne, not wanted to accept the fact that he was supposed to marry anyone other than the girl who had his heart.

"Harry, she is with someone else. She is happy now."

Harry's green eyes flash with anger. He turned on Ron as he gritted his teeth.

"I don't think she is." He was blunt and fierce with his response.

Lavender was eyeing Harry and shaking her head at his thick headedness. He clearly had no idea about what Ginny had thought when they were together.

"Harry," Lavender decided to speak up, "Ginny was very uncertain if you were happy with her. How could she be happy if she is stressing about keeping you happy? She doesn't have to worry with Zabini. He makes sure she is happy first."

"Ginny?" Harry paused for a moment, realizing they thought he was talking about the ginger girl. "I… I… That's not fair. I tried to be there for her. I can't help that Voldemort was destroying our world. I couldn't put her at danger. I loved her…too much..."

"The time for you and her has passed Harry. It's Zabini's turn to make her happy."

He frowned as he looked up at the moon. He knew that they spoke the truth, and he truly was glad that she had Zabini. He was not worried about her at all.

"I can't just go be with her… Daphne, I mean."

"Try being her friend first. Just give her a chance..."

Harry looked at the way that Lavender was holding Ron's hand, and he gave them a smile. It wouldn't be a bad thing to have someone to look at him the way she was looking at Ron.

"I think that I will…"

He was just humoring them, because he knew there was only one witch who would ever make him happy. He sighed wondering what she was doing at that very moment. He couldn't help but hope she was alone.

* * *

_**Please let me know what you think so far!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay so some of this has been edited. Please read and I will meet you at the bottom.**_

* * *

Hermione and Draco had decided to skip dinner in the Great Hall, and decided to have a light meal and some drinks together in the South Tower. Draco was not expecting what he saw when they arrived there. The room had been warmed with a cozy fire, had a love seat in front of the fire and a small table with cheese, grapes and some golden crackers. Next to the food, was an ice bucket with some butter beers and a glass bottle filled with firewhiskey, and two small glasses.

Hermione looked over at her future husband and gave a smile. She watched as he took off his jacket and noticed he was in a pair of relaxed muggle jeans and a grey long sleeve t-shirt. It was clearly too big on him, but it still looked very nice. He almost looked like his old self, except there was not hate in his eyes. Just a shy nervousness that she was only able to tell was there. He sat down on the love seat and motioned for her to do the same.

She took off her own jacket, revealing a lavender colored sweater dress and some black tights. Her mid-calf boots finished off the look, which she would never admit she had spent a good forty minutes picking out. Her hair was pulled back with a matching head band that left her face open, and showed her lightly made up face. She sat down on the edge of the small couch, taking the butter beer from him. She gave him a slight smile as he grabbed a couple of grapes and tossed them into the air and caught them in his mouth.

"So, this is a very lovely set up." She looked at him through her eyelashes as she took a long drink from her bottle.

"Yes, well, you must have good connections in the kitchens. I like it though." He poured himself a glass of the firewhiskey, trying to use it to hide his nerves. He was glad that she had agreed to get to know him. He wanted to show her that there was more to him then what she thought she knew and what he had led everyone to believe.

She smiled at him as she took another drink, and then sat the bottle on the table, turning to him, as she pulled her right leg up on the couch between them. He looked at her features in the fire light and had to keep himself from turning red at his thoughts. She looked amazing in the fire light and he couldn't stop staring at her. He almost felt as if she was a tease, put in front of him only to trick him into hurting. He felt his walls go back up.

"How do you want to do this?" She raised one eye brow at him. After a moment he just shrugged, picking up a cracker and placing a slice of cheese on it. He had never tried to get to know anyone before. He had always just pretended to care or sometimes not even pretended at all.

After sitting in silence for a few more minutes, Hermione got an idea, and poured herself a glass of firewhiskey and refilled his glass. When he raised his blonde eyebrows at her, she just gave his a cunning smirk, and raised her glass to him. He followed in suit and after they clanked their glasses together he was shocked to watch her drain her glass before refilling it.

"Okay, now that we are roughly on the same level, let's play, 'I Never'." She gave a slight giggle and watched him as he gave her an unsure smile.

"Alright, and what exactly is. 'I Never'?"

"Well, see, it's a muggle teenage game for parties." She pulled her legs up under herself and sat up on her heels. "We each take turns saying stuff we never did, and if you have done it, then you drink." She flashed him a winning smile as she took in his expression. "It will be fun!"

"Okay, we can play." He took a drink and then smiled at her, "Do you want to start?"

"Sure! Okay… let me see…. I never…owned an owl."

Draco raised one eyebrow as he put his glass to his lips and took a drink. She just smiled at him and waited for him to tell her what he had never done.

"I never…" He thought for a moment about something he had never done. "I have never ridden in a car."

Hermione made a slight face and rolled her eyes, "Ok...ayy." She took a long drink and then refilled her glass.

"Are you trying to get drunk?" Draco asked her.

"No, I just want to have fun. You seem so stiff…" She frowned at him. "I know, let's make this game a lot more fun. Let's make it sexual." She gave him a seductive gaze and he swallowed hard.

"If you want to," he tried to put on the tough guy exterior.

"Oh, and we have to drink this." Hermione pulled out a small vile of clear liquid from her jacket pocket. She held it up and showed it to him.

"Veriterserim?"

"Well, yeah, it's no fun if we lie… and how will we get to know each other?"

They each took a swig and Draco was feeling the firewhiskey making him relax and so he gave her a smile.

"Shall I go first?"

"Sure," She gave him a shy smile.

"I have never kissed the opposite sex."

He felt his eyes getting wider as she took a drink, and then he waited for an explanation.

"Well, in sixth year we were playing a game of Truth or Dare, and I was dared to kiss Ginny. She is actually very good. Almost enough to turn a girl." She winked at him as she took another drink just because she was thirsty. "Anyways, I never had a threesome."

Draco shook his head as he pulled his glass to his lips. He finished it off and let the burning amber liquid warm him from the inside out. He had closed his eyes but opened them knowing that she would be looking for an explanation.

"Erm, it was a crazy night on my seventeenth birthday. I barely remember it."

"Well did you like it? I mean if I were too invite another girl to be with us, would that be hot to you?"

Draco looked at her face for a long time before answering her.

"No. If I ever, er, when I have you, I will only want you."

Hermione looked at him, unsure of what to say or think. She knew he was telling the truth because he had taken the potion. She decided that she didn't want to play the game anymore, and decided that she would just ask him questions.

"What turns you on the most?"

Draco felt more at ease with her, but was uncertain of why she kept asking all these questions.

"A confident girl, one who knows what she wants."

Hermione gave a slight pout and turned from him. He didn't understand what was wrong; he thought that his answer had been a good safe answer.

"What's wrong?"

"I will never be able to turn you on…" Hermione moaned as she looked into the fire.

"What are you talking about?" He was very curious, and wondered if this meant that she wanted to turn him on.

"I… I have no experience. I don't know what I want…" She pushed herself to the back of the loveseat covering her face with her hands.

"Oh, so um, then you are…" Draco couldn't bear to say the word, but deep inside he was very happy. She would be his, and only his. He had feared that she would always think of someone else when it came time to create a family.

"Yes, I am a virgin. Ugh!"

"What is wrong with that?"

Hermione looked over at him through her fingers. She had no idea what to think. She looked at him and gave a small smile.

"So you don't think there is anything wrong with me?"

"No! Actually I had believed that both Potter and Weasley had gotten to you first. I thought that you would not want to be with me that way, because another had taken you there…"

Hermione looked at him again, torn between laughing at the thought of her being with either Ron or Harry, and also trying to take in what Draco was saying.

"It almost sounds like you want to be with me…"

Before Draco could even think to stop him he leaned forward and kissed her. He placed his rough hand on the side of her face and pulled her closer to him. It was not a very long kiss was it was sweet, and it had a lot of meaning behind it.

"I do."

o.O.o

Ginny was cuddled up in Blaise's arms. She felt like this was where she belonged. She had never felt this way with Harry. There was no need to wonder if Blaise would ever leave her. He showed her, just by looking at her, that he wasn't going to go anywhere without her.

"So you want to get married soon?"

He smiled at her question. They had been making small talk about the future and their wedding was always at the front of the conversation.

"Someone sounds eager."

"Yes, well… we have to do it anyways. Why wait?"

He hugged her close to him and kissed the top of her head, as they gazed out the window to the stars. He knew that this girl was going to make him so happy and he had decided from day one that he was going to propose early. He fidgeted with his coat pocket.

Finally after swallowing three times, he took out the box and looked her in the eyes, "Ginny, will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

He opened the box to reveal a heart shaped peridot stone with diamonds on either side of it. She gasped as his slide it on her finger and she felt it warm as it tightened onto her finger.

"You found my birthstone?"

"Ginny, I want to know everything about you, and I want to cherish you for the rest of my life. I never thought of myself as having anything missing, but since you have been in my life, it is so clear that I was always missing my other half."

"Yes!" She shouted. "I will marry you! I can't image a life without you."

She gently grabbed him and pulled him into a hug as she let the tears of happiness steam down her face. He stroked her hair and kissed her cheek.

"So, how soon did you want the wedding?" He asked as they cuddled back together.

"What about Halloween day? That would be so magical."

He pulled her closer, and smiled against her neck. He loved her spontaneous reaction to everything and how she always had an idea for everything.

"Mm, that would be lovely. Orange, purple and black for the colors?"

"Ohh and green of course."

"Of course."

They spent the rest of the night making plans for the day that would start the rest of forever for them. Ginny and Blaise both kept smiling as they watched the moon light shine on her finger. She couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten. He couldn't be more ecstatic about the fact that she had actually said yes. When she hadn't answered right away, he had felt his stomach drop to the ground. Now she was all his, and that's all he had wanted.

He had been crushing on Ginny Weasley since she first started playing Quidditch. He had adored watching her long hair flowing in the wind. He had never admitted to anyone that he fancied her, but now that she was in his arms, he wasn't letting her go.

O.o.O

Harry had gone in to talk with Daphne. He still didn't like the idea of being with her, but he had promised Ron he would try to be her friend.

When he entered the shared common room, he couldn't believe his eyes. The room had been turned into a small room, almost like a privet restaurant. Daphne was wearing a short green dress, the color of Harry's eyes. She had on some black heels and had her hair pulled back in a complex braid.

"Hi, Harry." Her voice was soft and she didn't know what else to say to him. Come to think of it, Harry didn't think he had ever heard her speak.

"Hi." He was reluctant to open up to her. The thoughts he had been having on the walk to the common room were gone. When he looked at her, he felt empty as he knew he felt nothing for her. He had a pain in his chest and he did not know what else to do other than sit down.

They were served by a house elf, a course of soup and bread. Harry barely touched his plate, and Daphne was trying very hard to get him to talk. When he refused to open up, she felt her face flush in anger.

"Saint Potter," she muttered glaring at her hands in her lap. "Oh, poor baby, he must be the only effected by the law. How sad." She paused for a moment before continuing bitterly, "It's not like I had anyone I was in love with."

She sighed as she turned away from the table. Harry heard the hurt in her voice and he felt bad that he had been ignoring her. He had never thought about her past or her feelings about this.

"You had someone?"

Daphne shrugged, not wanting to let him in, but then decided she might as well.

"Yeah, his name was Thomas. He was a muggle that lived in the village just outside our Manor. He would always bring me flowers and sing to me. I had a feeling that we would get married. Now I will never be able to see him again."

Harry sat there listening to her story. He could hear the love in her voice and he felt guilty about his hateful attitude before.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't need your pity."

He nodded, knowing he deserved that type of response. He watched her for a moment before starting to talk to her. He knew he had to end this before it started.

"Daphne, I am sorry for the way I have been acting. I was a total arse, but I don't love you. I love someone else, and I don't think that will ever change for me. I cannot be with you, knowing there is someone else. It is not fair to either one of us."

Daphne blinked back the tears that had come to her eyes, and she glared at him.

"Then what should we do then?"

"We need to go to McGonagall, and have this sorted out."

* * *

_**Okay so there was just so much in this chapter I didn't want to change, but I changed what I needed to to keep the story going!  
Please read and review!  
Hope to have my new chapter up soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for sticking with me!  
**__**This is the first chapter that I wrote with the plot change in mind, so please let me know what you think.  
**__**If this chapter doesn't match what you read, please go back and re-read chapters 1-4 as they have been edited!**_

_**Meet you at the bottom!**_

* * *

Harry and Daphne walked into Professor McGonagall's office after a fifteen minute guessing game to get the password right. Harry would have never thought that it would still be Dumbledore. He had sent a letter off to Kingsley, letting him know that he had an issue to discuss with him, and McGonagall and that it was important.

"Ah, Harry, and Miss Greengrass, nice of you to join us." McGonagall conjured up another chair and had them sit beside the Minister of Magic. They looked around and at one another for about three minutes. Finally, after clearing his throat, Kingsley spoke up.

"So Harry, what seems to be the big issue here?"

Harry looked from Daphne to Kingsley, before looking him in the eye and telling him exactly what he had thought when he started this mission.

"Daphne is the one I was bonded too. And yet, I feel nothing for her. I do not want to be with her. I have feelings for someone else, and now she is with someone else. I refuse to be with someone I have no interest in, as it is not fair to either of us." Harry said this all with a matter-of-fact tone.

Kingsley looked at Harry with great concern. He had never heard of this type of charm not working on someone. Then again, he was talking about Harry J. Potter, who had fought off the Imperious Curse. He thought for a moment, and then looked at him.

"Well, Mr. Potter, as this is now the law, you will have to remain with Miss Greengrass." He stood as if the matter was closed.

"No, Kingsley, I do not think that I will have to remain with her. I would gladly help with building up the population, if it was with the person I loved."

Kingsley cleared his throat, "That is Minister to you Mr. Potter, and unfortunately I cannot break the bond of anyone, just to suit your fancy."

All this time McGonagall had been sitting there quietly, finally she spoke up. She had not agreed with this law when it went into effect and she would do anything to try to change it.

"Minister, I agree with Mr. Potter. This is a silly law, and it really should be ended. There is no need to have the children be paired with a charm."

Kingsley shook his head, and sighed loudly. He had never expected a situation like this would happen. He sat back down in his chair and looked at McGonagall.

"There is no way to end it. There is no counter charm. It is the way that it is. Perhaps Mr. Potter could find someone else, other than Miss Greengrass, and her as well. But if the person you hold interest in was bonded, I cannot stop them from being together. This charm has very long term effects and she will always want to be with him."

"But, I want to be with Harry!" Daphne burst out with tears, at the thought of her having to find someone else.

"See lad, this young lady wants to be with you. Why don't you give it a go?"

McGonagall had her lips pursed and was distraught at the thought of Harry being forced to be with someone that he did not love, but if there was no way to reverse the charm, then it would be cruel to force Miss Greengrass to be alone, pining for Harry.

"Miss Greengrass please return to your Common Room. Minister, would you mind accompanying her? She is not in any state to be walking alone, and I would like a private word with Mr. Potter."

After the sobbing girl and the older man had left, Harry turned to his Professor. He sat down in front of her, and waited.

"Mr. Potter, I agree this is wrong, and I will research all I can to see if we can end this. However, you cannot hurt that girl. I understand that you love someone else, but you don't need to hurt her."

Harry nodded, and stood to go.

"And Mr. Potter, I think you should leave Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy alone as well."

Harry felt his face go red as he exited her office.

o.O.o

Hermione woke up in her dormitory, and she felt someone next to her. In a panic she sat up and saw Draco asleep. After ensuring they were both fully clothed, she took a moment to look at Draco. She noticed that his face was more relaxed in his sleep and he didn't look old. He was really sweet looking in his sleep and that warmed her heart. She was glad that they had talked last night. Then she remembered their kiss.

Feeling overwhelmed at the moment, she got up and gathered up her belongings to take a shower. She went into the little bathroom that they shared, and started the water, making it the warmest she could stand and then got in. She needed to think about Draco and her and if she would be able to be with him.

The kiss last night had been magical, and he had not been appalled at her being a virgin. He had seemed genuine and that made her happy. She thought that maybe they could work together.

She got out of the shower, after washing her hair and her body. She dried herself and dried and styled her hair into a curly ponytail and dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She walked barefoot back into their room. She was surprised to see that Draco was awake.

He looked ten years older and like he had a lot to say. She sat down next to him and placed her hand on his. Her heart broke a little as he pulled it away. She didn't understand what was wrong.

"Draco..?" She didn't know what else to say to him. She was very confused with what was going on.

"We need to talk. I just. I am not ready for this…"

"But... I thought you said that you wanted me."

Draco looked up at her and took in the hurt face, but he was having a hard time understanding why she would be upset if they were not together.

"I do want you, what I don't understand is why you want me? Why would you stay with me?"

Hermione sat there, her head starting to pound from the after effects of the alcohol. She was overwhelmed. They had to be together anyway, so why was he making this harder for them.

"I don't know right now. All I know is that I enjoy being with you and that I am glad that it was you I was bonded with. This will be the only time you hear this from me, but there doesn't have to be an explainable reason for everything."

Draco sat there, thinking about what she had said. He looked over at her. She was giving him a soft smile and he realized that she was not drunk right now, and she was still beside him.

"Well, we do have to be together anyway. I guess we can try it out."

Hermione leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder. She felt her heart fluttering and she was excited that she was with him at that moment.

"I won't hurt you. I promise." She whispered to him.

He placed his arm around her and gave a tight squeeze.

"I know. I will stand by you that I promise you."

O.o.O

Later that day, Hermione was running late and as she left the common room she heard Daphne crying. She did not have time to ask what was going on, so she thought she would catch up with Harry and see what was going on. She was trying to mail off a subscription to Witch Weekly, and if she didn't get it sent off in time then she would have to wait a whole week before she would get it.

She really wanted this week's magazine because it was going to have a list of all the matches. She made it into the Owlery and sent off the subscription just in time, she felt certain for it to be on time. Just as she was about to leave, Harry came in the door.

"Oh! Harry you scared me! Where have you been?"

Harry looked odd, and his face was flushed, as if he was nervous. He walked over to her and then glanced around.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what about?"

They walked over to a bench that Hermione cleaned with her wand before they sat down. She was worried about Harry. He looked like he hadn't had a good night's sleep since they got here.

"I'm not in love with Daphne. I don't even see her that way."

"But… I thought the charm was supposed to make you…"

"Well it didn't make me. I could never be with her, and…"

Hermione cut him off, "Do you still love Ginny?"

Harry looked at her as if she had lost her mind. How could she not know?

"No, Hermione. It's you."

"What's me?" she was confused and Harry was not making any sense. She didn't have anything to do with him and Daphne not getting along.

"It's you that I am in love with. And I will do whatever I need to in order to be with you."

Hermione sat there for a very long time. She now understood all of the looks and comments she had gotten from the messy haired wizard, and how come his green eyes always seeked out her brown eyes. She knew that he could make her happy, but there was another who needed her to make them happy.

"Harry, I am sorry, but I can't do this."

She stood up and he grabbed her hand. She looked at him and he seemed to be conflicted. She had no idea why he was doing this to her but she could not stand to be in the same room with him.

"I thought you were my friend, Harry. Why would you do this to me?"

"Hermione, I just needed you to know that I loved you. I can't help that I was not impacted by the charm. I thought that when the charm happened I would get bonded with you. This has to be a mistake. I mean, how could we not? We are perfect for one another, and now you are bonded with a Death Eater reject."

"Don't you dare talk about him that way!" Hermione yelled at him. "I love…"

Harry slapped Hermione in the face. She stopped midsentence and placed her hand on her cheek. Before she could react, she felt Harry push her against the wall and kiss her hard. It was not like the gentle kiss that Draco had done the night before. This one made her feel dirty. She was pushing Harry and trying to get him off of her, but he held her against the wall.

"You do not love him!" He hissed through his teeth, "It's this stupid charm that has you confused."

"Harry, get off of me!" She pushed again but felt her head hit the wall as he kissed her again. After about twenty seconds she gave up until she felt Harry be pulled off of her. She looked up and saw blonde hair and piercing grey eyes.

"What the hell, Potter? What are you doing with my girl?" Draco pushed Harry away and Hermione went and stood behind Draco, placing her hands on his shoulder.

"Your girl? You don't know the first thing about her!"

"I know she didn't want your nasty paws all over her!"

Hermione took Draco's hand, and pulled, "Let's go. I don't want to be here anymore."

Draco began to follow her, until he saw the mark on her left cheek.

"What the hell is that?" He exclaimed.

Hermione flinched before bursting into tears.

"Please don't be mad at me! I tried to get away, but I couldn't…"

"Shhh, shhh, Hermione. Calm down, love. I meant what happened to your face."

She felt that her cheek was swollen and her jaw hurt.

"He hit me… When I told him that I loved you."

"He what! I am gonna kill that stupid… wait, you love me?"

He was conflicted between the hate he had for Potter and the words he had just heard come out of Grangers mouth.

She shrugged and gave a weak smile. "It sure seems that way."

He kept her walking, taking her to the South tower.

"What the bloody hell was his problem, anyway?"

She tucked a hair behind her ear and looked down. She was unsure what to say, so she just decided to tell him the truth.

"He told me, that he loved me. And that it was him I should have been bonded too. He said that this was a mistake. He got mad when I defended you, and then said that I loved you." She took a breath, "He said that he would stop at nothing to be with me."

After a long moment, Draco looked at her. "Well he can't have you, because you are mine." He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "And I will get him back, first for hitting you, and second for kissing you."

She smiled at the man who was protecting her.

* * *

_**A little bit of drama, and its gonna lead to a very crazy story!**_

_**by the way, does anyone know of any good Dramione youtube videos? if so please comment them or PM me! Thanks!**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
